


[Podfic] Do Not Arrange Sleeping Colleagues In Compromising Positions & Do Not Cover Sleeping Colleagues In Chocolate Syrup

by kansouame



Series: [Podfic] 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb [13]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Humor, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the series 100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb - by immoral_crow and unvarnishedtale</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Do Not Arrange Sleeping Colleagues In Compromising Positions & Do Not Cover Sleeping Colleagues In Chocolate Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Immoral_Crow's & Unvarnishedtale's [Do No Arrange Sleeping Colleagues In Compromising Positions](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/57380.html)
> 
> Download or Listen [Do No Arrange Sleeping Colleagues In Compromising Positions](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4jqarn24b7end5d/71_%26_72_Do_not_arrange_sleeping_colleagues_in_compromising_positions.mp3)

Title: Do No Arrange Sleeping Colleagues In Compromising Positions & Do Not Cover Sleeping Colleagues In Chocolate Syrup #71 & #72  
Author: immoral_crow & unvarnishedtale  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: PG-13  
File size/type: 4.2MB, .mp3  
Length: 4m:29s  
Author's Summary: #71 & #72 of the [100 Things Eames Is No Longer Allowed To Do While Working For Cobb](http://unvarnishedtale.livejournal.com/1654.html)  
Text version: [Do No Arrange Sleeping Colleagues In Compromising Positions](http://ae-match.livejournal.com/57380.html)  
Download or Listen [Do No Arrange Sleeping Colleagues In Compromising Positions](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4jqarn24b7end5d/71_%26_72_Do_not_arrange_sleeping_colleagues_in_compromising_positions.mp3)

 


End file.
